


Who Runs the World? Girls

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [42]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Episode: s05e11 Sam Interrupted, Fluff, Humor, M/M, fun stuff, girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:12:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from when Sam was high from hospital drugs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Runs the World? Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Season 5 episode 11 Sam, Interrupted-title from Run the World (Girls) by Beyoncé. 
> 
> You should watch these: https://youtu.be/VBmMU_iwe6U and https://youtu.be/N9vx5qNuZ3k
> 
> I fuckin' love this episode

"Dean."

 

"What?"

 

"D-do you ever wish you were a girl?"

 

"Pardon?"

 

"A girl. I bet you'd be a pretty girl."

 

"No, Sam. I assure you I would not be a pretty girl."

 

"Yes you would. You'd have long blond hair-"

 

"Sam-"

 

"-and pretty green eyes-"

 

"I swear to God-"

 

"-and you'd have really big ti-"

 

"No! God no, Sam!"

 

"What do you think I'd look like?"

 

"Please don't make me do this."

 

"Deeeeeeean-"

 

"Okay, Jesus. You'd have really long hair."

 

"Uh-huh."

 

"And big, brown eyes."

 

"Uh-huh."

 

"You'd be tall."

 

"What else?"

 

"That's it."

 

"No. You forgot about the _most important feature_."

 

"No, Sam."

 

"My aaaaaassets."

 

"You are a dumb drunk."


End file.
